The inventive concepts relate generally to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages having lead frames.
In the semiconductor industry, integrated circuit packaging technology has been developed to satisfy requirements for small-form-factor devices and high package reliability. For instance, package techniques capable of realizing a chip-size package are actively being developed to satisfy the requirement for small-form-factor devices. In addition, package techniques capable of promoting efficiency in a package process and improving mechanical and electrical reliability of a packaged product have attracted considerable attention in terms of the high package reliability.